Image and video (e.g., frame) warping includes operations that may change the geometry of an image in order to provide, for example, correction of geometrical distortion, digital/image stabilization, correction of artifacts, etc. Image scaling includes operations that may change the resolution (e.g., width and height) of an image. Image and video warping operations may not be easily handled by a vector processor as warping is a pixel-based operation that may not easily be vectorized. Image scaling may also be difficult for current vector processors. No known solutions provide both pixel-based image/video warping and scaling in an efficient manner.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.